the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
Cfp's Best of the Century Film Bracket
For a little fun, I've decided to form a litle bracket of my favorite films of the century so far. Considering it is the end of the 2016, I've seen most of what I'll get a chance to see until some more films hit Blu-Ray. Because the final bracket would only be a sweet sixteen tournament, I decided to have two films represent each year. With that, here are the rankings... The Rankings: #''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' (2003) - Dir. by Peter Jackson #''WALL-E'' (2008) - Dir. by Andrew Stanton #''Toy Story 3'' (2010) - Dir. by Lee Unkrich #''Spotlight'' (2015) - Dir. by Tom McCarthey #''The Social Network'' (2010) - Dir. by David Fincher #''The Hurt Locker'' (2009) - Dir. by Katheryn Bigelow #''Whiplash'' (2014) - Dir. by Damien Chazelle #''The Incredibles'' (2004) - Dir. by Brad Bird #''The Dark Knight'' (2008) - Dir. by Christopher Nolan #''Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind'' (2004) - Dir. by Michel Gondry #''Zero Dark Thirty'' (2012) - Dir. by Katheryn Bigelow #''The Departed'' (2006) - Dir. by Martin Scorsese #''Almost Famous'' (2000) - Dir. by Cameron Crowe #''United 93'' (2006) - Dir. by Paul Greengrass #''Birdman, or The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance'' (2014) - Dir. by Alejandro G. Inarittu #''Catch Me If You Can'' (2002) - Dir. by Steven Spielberg #''Shrek'' (2001) - Dir. by Vicky Jenson, Andrew Adamson #''Mystic River'' (2003) - Dir. by Clint Eastwood #''A History of Violence'' (2005) - Dir. by David Cronenburg #''50/50'' (2011) - Dir. by Johnathan Levine #''(500) Days of Summer'' (2009) - Dir. by Marc Webb #''Straight Outta Compton'' (2015) - Dir. by F. Gary Gray #''Into the Wild'' (2007) - Dir. by Sean Penn #''Prisoners'' (2013) - Dir. by Denis Villenueve #''The Wolf of Wall Street'' (2013) - Dir. by Martin Scorsese #''The Perks of Being A Wallflower'' (2012) - Dir. by Stephen Chbosky #''Requiem for a Dream'' (2000) - Dir. by Darren Arrenofsky #''Road to Perdition'' (2002) - Dir. by Sam Mendes #''Cinderella Man'' (2005) - Dir. by Ron Howard #''Rise of the Planet of the Apes'' (2011) - Dir. by Rupert Wyatt #''Moulin Rouge!'' (2001) - Dir. by Baz Luhrmann #''The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford'' (2007) - Dir. by Andrew Dominik Round 1 Voting *'The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (No. 1)' vs. The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford (No. 32) *'WALL-E (No. 2)' vs. Moulin Rouge! (No. 31) (Literally the two longest names followed by the two shortest) *Toy Story 3 (No. 3) vs. Rise of the Planet of the Apes (No. 30) *'Spotlight (No. 4)' vs. Cinderella Man (No. 29) *'The Social Network (No. 5)' vs. Road to Perdition (No. 28) *'The Hurt Locker (No. 6)' vs. Requiem for a Dream (No. 27) *'Whiplash (No. 7) '''vs. The Perks of Being A Wallflower (No. 26) (My favorites of the 2010's...dammit) *The Incredibles (No. 8) vs. '''The Wolf of Wall Street (No. 25)' *'The Dark Knight (No. 9)' vs. Prisoners (No. 24) *'Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (No. 10)' vs. Into the Wild (No. 23) *Zero Dark Thirty (No. 11) vs. Straight Outta Compton (No. 22) *'The Departed (No. 12)' vs. (500) Days of Summer (No. 21) *Almost Famous (No. 13) vs. 50/50 (No. 20) *United 93 (No. 14) vs. A History of Violence (No. 19) *'Birdman, or the Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance (No. 15)' vs. Mystic River (No. 18) *Catch Me If You Can (No. 16) vs. Shrek (No. 17) Sweet Sixten Voting *'The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King' vs. Shrek *'WALL-E' vs. Birdman, or The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance *Rise of the Planet of the Apes vs. A History of Violence *'Spotlight' vs. 50/50 *'The Social Network' vs. The Departed *'The Hurt Locker' vs. Straight Outta Compton *'Whiplash' vs. Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind *'The Dark Knight' vs. The Wolf of Wall Street Elite Eight Voting *The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King vs. The Dark Knight *WALL-E vs. Whiplash *A History of Violence vs. The Hurt Locker *Spotlight vs. The Social Network Semi-Final Voting *'The Dark Knight' vs. The Social Network *'Whiplash' vs. The Hurt Locker Championship Voting *The Dark Knight vs. Whiplash